


Pinned Down

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Condoms, F/M, Flavored Condoms, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Car Accident, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex, imperfect handling of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: Gavin may be immortal, but he's not immune to trauma. He's pretty sure Mabel can help though.





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLynx2327](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLynx2327/gifts).

> This is not at all whumpy, except for the premise. I even had to stop for fluff, because Mabel. Blame my recip.

"Shouldn't it be hot in here?" Gavin asked, a bit of a chill under the full blast of the air conditioner going through his slight frame. "It was hot...there." 

"One thing at a time, pretty boy." Mabel Pines, the gloriously independent twentysomething mortal woman wearing the only pair of hand-knit lingerie Gavin had ever seen, featuring a very loose stitch with some very thin turquoise yarn, scolded him. "We're building new associations, not giving you flashbacks. The cold will help. Besides," She was suddenly beside him, finger hooked in the collar of his t-shirt. "It's gonna get pret-ty hot however we do it, yeah?" 

Gavin let a hand drift to her hip and he pulled her close before whispering "Hell yeah." and kissing her deeply. Mabel was all enthusiasm returning the kiss, lips parting and tongue barley waiting to meet his and all but give it the full guided tour of her mouth before escaping to explore his, all the while arms wrapped around his neck and hands pressed hard to his shoulder blades. A moment later she'd jumped up and her legs were around his waist and, not expecting the sudden weight, Gavin stumbled backwards and slammed a bit too hard into the nearest wall. 

"Oww!" Mabel protested, breaking the kiss. "Hands! Watch my hands!" 

"Coulda warned me you were gonna jump up, couldn't you!" Gavin protested, pushing back off the wall as Mabel let go of him and climbed down. 

"I thought it was obvious!" Mabel argued. Then she sighed. "You're right, you're right. Communication is key. I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself." 

Gavin shifted a bit. "You're not gonna surprise me like that when..."

"No," Mabel interrupted. "Nononono, No way Jose." she reassured. "I know what we're working with, and I am gonna be crystal clear while we're working with it, okay?" 

"Coulda gone to a bloody professional you know," Gavin muttered, starting toward the bed and turning to sit. 

Mabel just beamed at him. "Yeah, but would that have been this much fun?" she teased. Then she took a deep breath and said "Okay, I'm gonna start small, and sit in your lap." She didn't give him time to respond, instead just crossing over and plopping directly into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled at his jaw. "Y'know you're really hot." she muttered, before leaning up and nipping at his ear. 

Her arms slid around near the base of his neck and Gavin felt a little hitch in his breathing as the sensation of weight across his legs registered as a bad thing. That quickly changed when she shifted her hips and the right places got notice. His cock, already half-hard from her earlier kisses, gradually rose to attention beneath her. 

"Mmm." Mabel muttered, and shifted more deliberately against him. Then she pulled back a bit and pulled off his shirt. She tossed it to the side and muttered "I'm getting closer" as she slung one leg around to the other side of him and curled them both onto the edges of the bed, pressing her groin hard into the space between his pelvis and belly so her rear rested on his growing erection. While the position was quite effective for friction, it also had the effect of pinning Gavin to the bed. 

She distracted him well enough, nipping and kissing gently at his neck while her hands slid up and down his chest, fingers running through his chest hair and playing with it. He set his hands on her legs, sliding them up beneath the woolly lingerie and feeling the supple muscle she held him down with, and slid down toward her knees and back up, turning his head slightly to nip a bit at her ear. "You're so fuzzy." she giggled before turning and catching him in another full kiss.

Gavin returned the kiss hungrily, reaching up around to the small of her back and slid his hands up along either side of her spine before she quietly mumbled against his mouth "Gonna push you back." He didn't have time to react before her hands went to his shoulders and there was weight against him. Then he was falling, pushed down, and impacted hard against the bed and there was weight on his shoulders and across his waist and groin and in an instant he couldn't breathe. 

"Stop." he gasped into the next kiss. "Stop I-" 

Mabel was off him in an instant, sitting beside him on the bed and holding his hand. "It's okay." she said, squeezing gently. "It's okay, you're safe." 

Gavin let out a strangled little laugh, slowly sitting up. "'course I am." he muttered. "I'm bloody immortal. Could stab myself in the throat right now and be fine in half an hour. Don't know why this is such a..." 

"Hey." Mabel nudged him. "Don't do that. Everybody's scared of weird stuff." 

Gavin snorted. "What's this, the part where I go 'even you?' and you tell me some dark secret of yours that we bond over?" 

"Oh no," Mabel laughed. "The weird stuff doesn't scare me anymore. I'm fully inoculated. It's the normal things that get me. Plain white toast, man." she gave an exaggerated shudder. 

"Does anyone actually eat their toast plain?" Gavin asked. 

"Yes." Mabel replied with horrified conviction. 

Gavin couldn't help but laugh. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. "Well, I can definitely protect you from plain toast." he teased. "Got jam for days." 

"Awww," Mabel replied, nuzzling his shoulder. "This is why I like you." 

Gavin turned his head a bit, and Mabel looked up at him until he could kiss her again. It was sweet, even gentle. Gavin pulled back just a little. "Don't start going easy on me now, Pines. I'm in this for the whole package." 

"I was just making sure you were ready!" Mabel protested, bumping at his nose with hers, forcing an indignant sputter out of him. She shifted to one knee and "Gonna push you down again, okay?" 

Gavin nodded just a little and suddenly there was the weight again and he was pushed backwards. Mabel was straddling him though and her hair was in his face, and she was kissing him again, and grinding on him through his pants and Gavin moaned deeply into her mouth and Mabel made a soft, pleased sound as her hands wound through his hair and he stroked hers as well. 

She let her weight rest on top of him and he pulled a breath in through his nose and held it. He didn't need to breathe, he reminded himself. However his lungs would burn, the worst that would happen is he'd go still a while if he didn't breathe. He didn't want to scare her like that, didn't want to feel that kind of fear. So after a few moments he shifted a hand between them and pushed gently at her. Mabel started to get up again but he caught hold of her hip. "N-no..." he managed. "No I want..." 

"I gotcha." she grinned. Then "Whatcha thinking, should I ride you or did you wanna try like...69 or something?" Gavin didn't know why, but he flushed a bit at her boldness and stammered a bit, looking up at her. She was sat nearly upright, just enough weight on her knees that the pressure on his groin was pleasant instead of painful. 

He looked up at Mabel and, meeting her eyes, knew. Knew that if he could see her, could hold her like this...well. She was still mortal, and that was just asking for trouble. "Didn't know sixty-nine was on the table." he commented, trying to sound cheery and cheeky and not nearly so transfixed as he felt. 

"Hey, pressure's pressure, doesn't matter which way I'm facing as long as you've got my big ole tummy to deal with." she patted herself in about the middle, which was not nearly as big as she made it out to be, but certainly had a pleasant roundness to it that he reached for to trace the way her front and sides curved together with a slight pleased sound. "It's technically more work for you though-oh!" she laughed suddenly. "Oh the table, I get it! 'cause we're eating each other!" 

Gavin laughed. "Yeah, 'cause I totally made that joke on purpose." 

Mabel interrupted her laughter with the deceleration "Well, lemme get the condoms out, and you can decide for sure when I get back." Then suddenly she was gone, and Gavin felt a chill run over his body. 

He propped himself up on his elbows and asked "Think you could turn off the AC while you're up? It's a bit breezy in here after all." 

"Can do, sugarlumps!" Mabel returned, and Gavin nearly choked. He didn't sit up the rest of the way though. He flopped back onto the bed as she started returning and wiggled a bit higher so his head was just below the pillows. Mabel returned carrying three differently-packaged condoms and a small pair of scissors. Gavin didn't even have time to look at her questioningly before she asked "So if we're doing sixty-nine, do you prefer strawberry or chocolate? By which I mean, I hope you like strawberry. Or chocolate. Oh no, I guess you really will have to decide." 

"You brought flavored condoms for sixty-nine?" Gavin asked, incredulous. 

"Uh-huh." Mabel responded. 

"Not...even sure how that works, I mean for me." Gavin answered, mostly just staring at her. Honestly he wasn't sure what he expected from a bird in hand-knit lingerie but he was feeling a bit stupid that it wasn't exactly this. 

"Uh -" she opened and closed the scissors a couple times. "Snip-snip insta-dam? I thought you were immortal. That's the oldest trick in the book." 

"Oh, ah, right." Gavin responded. "I uh, I just don't use it often. I prefer to..." he reached for her, running his hand up her thigh. "Taste...the girls I'm with." 

Mabel stared at him a moment, eyes wide. Then she blinked. "No, nope. Try again when we know each other better, buddy. Strawberry or chocolate? No, actually, you get strawberry. I decided." Then she deftly ripped open one of the condoms, unrolled it over her fingers, and used the scissors to cut it flat in the space of a minute. "There we go." she said, and passed the sheet of latex to him. "Hold onto that." 

"Have you practiced that?" he asked. "That was...weirdly erotic." 

Mabel just winked at him, and then threw herself onto her stomach beside him, with her shoulder resting on his stomach, and set about undoing his pants. Her hair spread out over his abdomen and Gavin couldn't resist running his hands through it. Mabel made a little contented sound as she pushed his jeans and briefs down together, letting his erection spring free.

She gave it a few experimental strokes before pulling out another condom and sliding it down over it. Then she stopped and "You ready? I'm gonna be on top of your whole body in a second. We can stop whenever you want." 

"Somehow, I don't think I'll want to." Gavin assured her. 

Mabel shrugged. "Well, that's the goal." and suddenly her leg was swung over her shoulder and Gavin was confronted with her pussy directly in his face. She smelled amazing too. Part of him just wanted to dive right in but...that was probably the fastest way to lose her trust. Given that she was physically on top of him at the moment, and he was unarmed, Gavin could think of maybe half a dozen reasons that'd be a bad idea. Not that there was any reason to expect Mabel knew how to execute any of those reasons but she had been nothing if not surprising so far. Better not to risk it. 

He was just trying to figure out how to position the makeshift dental dam when he felt her mouth close over the head of his cock and the suction begin. Gavin moaned softly and thoughtlessly pressed the latyx to her inner thighs and drove his tongue against her folds. He couldn't taste her, just a mild, chemical strawberry flavor, and that was a disappointment. He could feel her though, which was an odd sensation. The shape of her labia and how they moved when he pressed them this way and that with his tongue. He wasn't so aware of it though, as the suction around his cock was going deeper down and harder and there was pressure around and under the head that was just right. A low, appreciative sort of buzzing hum could be both heard and felt from there as well and Gavin felt as though he were vibrating with it. 

It also felt like he wasn't doing nearly enough for her. It wasn't that the flavor was unpleasant, it was just that even when his tongue dipped down to her opening, he found nothing. A squishing sound that might indicate she was wet, but he didn't have the sort of experience to tell. He snaked his tongue up through her center, seeking out her clit, but wasn't at all confident he'd found it, despite the way she jolted in his hands. He still fixated his efforts there and was rewarded with some strong moans that sent vibrations through his cock and up his entire body. 

Gavin decided he wanted to turn things around several moments before he stopped licking her. He didn't want to stop long enough to make the switch, and also he didn't quite know how to pull back. His head was flat against the mattress and her pussy was right against his mouth. It wasn't hard to just get lost in it, especially not with her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping just a little with the slightest twist and at a speed that...

He eventually mumbled something unintelligible directly against her clit. He didn't even know what words they were meant to be. Hopefully they sounded enough like words to get her to stop. 

They did, surprisingly quickly. Mabel shifted her weight forward and pulled her mouth off of his dick with a wet-sounding pop. Her body lifted off of his and Gavin took a hard inhale, feeling suddenly lightheaded at the rush of oxygen. "You good?" she asked. 

"Better then." Gavin reassured. Then, he lifted a hand and turned his finger in a circle. "Turn around. Wanna fuck you." 

Mabel grinned at him, and spun around so fast Gavin startled. She grabbed and discarded both the intact and the flat flavored condoms and opened the third package, then shifted to roll another condom onto him. "You want me to ride you?" she asked, somehow both serious and flirtatious "Or do you need to get on top?" 

He didn't need to, but he sort-of wanted to. He could envision himself fucking Mabel into the mattress, making her scream for him. That wasn't what this was about though and he breathed "No, go ahead." and Mabel shifted how she straddled him and, without effort, sank down on his cock. 

Gavin gasped and involuntarily thrust up into her. She was perfectly tight and practically sopping wet and she met him as he came up, pressing on his abdomen to pull back and then coming back down for another thrust with a sharp cry. Mabel wasted no time falling into that pattern, then faster as she leaned forward, belly to belly and breast to breast and even eye to eye. 

She held his gaze and he held her hips to ground himself and she was nothing less than ruthless as she fucked herself on him, making soft cries that he wanted nothing more than to swallow. So he kissed her, and was buried under her and in her and completely pinned down by her and did not mind for a moment. 

Mabel broke the kiss to cry out, she pulled back, and pushed a hand between them. Gavin could feel her fingertips reach under her lingerie to rub hard at her clit and drive herself over the edge. When she squeezed around him, Gavin went over the edge too, filling the condom with a sharp cry and squeezing her thighs with a force he worried might be bruising. 

When the moment of mutual bliss passed, Mabel rolled off of him. Gavin quietly disposed of the condom and laid back down, and Mabel lay beside him for a long moment, panting. Then she laughed. "How was that?" 

"Damn good." Gavin replied. 

Suddenly, Mabel's arm was around his waist and her head was on his shoulder. "Did it help?" she asked. 

Gavin went quiet, and let the question percolate for a moment. Mabel didn't press for an answer, and Gavin felt his heart rate take an odd, and concerning twist as they just laid there together in the afterglow. Finally he said "I think it might have."

"Good." Mabel replied. Then, yawning "That's what I wanted." 

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" 

Mabel looked at him "Oh, like you're gonna stay awake." 

Gavin made a considering noise, then one of concession, and settled in to sleep.


End file.
